


Rhopalocera

by whenineternal



Series: Space Sex [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of Interspecies Relationships, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: All Doyoung knows is drinks and one-night-stands, but he wants to take Jaehyun to every one of his favourite places in the galaxy and also, he hopes Jaehyun never leaves his bed.





	Rhopalocera

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Allison for saying "the d in Doyoung stands for dicked down" which somehow lead to me writing this. love u<3

”You don’t know how to date Doyoung,” Johnny says for the billionth time, wiping his forehead with a smudgy towel. He is leant against his hover bike, ankles crossed and one hand caressing the banged-up metal contraption, speaking loudly over the clamour of the garage.

“All you know is a good view and a couple drinks followed by a tumble in the sheets. What are you even doing with a prep like him?” He nods his head to the front of the large dome-shaped building and Doyoung leans backwards in his seat to see the doors, waving wildly when he catches sight of the cleanly dressed man he is waiting for.

“He’s not a prep, he’s a chef,” he says to Johnny who laughs and makes a lot of noises as he says “oh well, my mistake then,” pulling a face at Doyoung as he makes fun of him.

Jaehyun notices him gesturing and waves back enthusiastically, turning from hesitantly shuffling around to walking confidently through the noisy space. He is wearing those tight faux leather trousers Doyoung had said looked delicious on him the first time they met, and even from such a far distance Doyoung can see how nice and long they make his legs look.

“50 Credits you end up in his lap by the end of the night,” Johnny says, rearing back as his tinkering causes sparks to fly from the engine of his ride.

“50 Credits?!” Doyoung says, incredulous. “You might as well ask for a new hover bike!”

Johnny sticks out his tongue at him as he laughs, jabbing his wrench in Doyoung’s direction.

“I like how you assumed you’d lose that bet,” he winks saucily and licks his lips in an utterly disgusting way, pulling a grimace from Doyoung.

“You know what’s being said around here,” he stops for dramatic effect, “the d in Doyoung stands for dicked down.”

Doyoung throws a bolt at him that goes flying into the back of a large mechanic when Johnny nimbly dodges it. They both freeze in fright, but the guy only brushes a hand over his shoulder with a grunt and goes back to work.

Jaehyun is only a row away so Doyoung rises from the bench he had been sitting on and brushes off his clothes, snapping a towel at Johnny to get the other’s attention when he’s done.

“Don’t say anything stupid,” he warns, turning back quickly after only half a second, “actually don’t say anything, I don’t even know you.”

Johnny salutes him with two fingers and ducks behind his hover bike to check the antigravity clamps, tuning his ears to the other’s conversation.

“Hi,” a smooth voice says, a bit deeper than Johnny had anticipated and he peeks over the bonnet to see if Doyoung’s date is still the sweet-faced baker from the 2nd Level. Doyoung may call him a chef, but he’s a pastry chef at best, and a total prep. Though those trousers do look promising.

“Hey, you found it,” Doyoung says lamely, it’s not like the large garage slash space port is difficult to find. Johnny snorts loudly and winces when a loud clang signifies another bolt being thrown at him, this time hitting his precious bike.

“You look good,” Doyoung says, looking Jaehyun over from top to toe, holding back a laugh at the striped bow tie. He should have known Jaehyun would be one to keep with the trends.

“You too,” Jaehyun says and tugs a little at the lapel of Doyoung’s vintage bomber jacket.

“I dressed my best,” he says with a shrug of his shoulder and flings another bolt Johnny’s way when the elder coughs loudly and unconvincingly.

Jaehyun is stunning, he can be excused for not being on his best game around him.

“Smells good,” Doyoung says and tries to look inside the basket Jaehyun is holding, ignoring how Johnny is laughing openly in the background now, and when he says “oh my gods a picnic.”

Jaehyun holds the basket behind him and sways a little on his feet.

“It’s a surprise, don’t peek,” he says cutely and Doyoung breathes deeply through his nose to contain his reaction. He never knew how attracted he would be to cute before he met Jaehyun.

“This way,” he clears his throat and leads Jaehyun past his and Johnny’s work space with a hand in the middle of his back. He glides his hand carefully over the younger’s shoulder to feel the strong muscles under his palm and licks his lips to wet them. Johnny won’t win that bet, not in a million years is he going to let him.

He pulls away a little as they walk down the short hallway and through the door to the landing ramp that has been his modest home for the last four years.

“So, let me get this straight,” Jaehyun says, “you _live_ on your ship? Full time?”

Doyoung nods and hums in the affirmative, leading the way up the entrance ramp into his ship.

“Rent is cheaper than an apartment,” he says simply and Jaehyun only nods. He wasn’t expecting a 2nd Level baker to understand his situation, but Jaehyun has never looked down on him for it either and his kind heart is one of the things that pulled Doyoung back to his shop even when money was short.

“Kitchen’s through here, you can leave your basket there for now, I’ll start us up,” Doyoung says and points down to the right before he goes straight ahead to the cockpit.

He flips the switch to start up the engine and flops into his seat, flicking a couple more switches before pressing hard on the big red button right in front of him to fire up the thrusters and get the ship off the ground.

Jaehyun joins him just as he turns the lever to retract the landing support and Doyoung turns the co-pilot chair around for him.

“Take a seat,” he smiles up at him and Jaehyun gives a dimpled smile back as he settles down.

“When I tell you to, pull that lever there,” Doyoung says and points in the middle of the console, taking Jaehyun’s hand to guide it to the lever in question when the other only looks at him in confusion. He wraps his fingers around Jaehyun’s for a second and pulls away only when Jaehyun hums quietly, and a little choked, in understanding.

The ship moves slowly away from the landing bay and out over the sea, making waves in the water and stirring up white foam on the surface, before Doyoung pulls the controls to himself and takes them up into the air. They pick up speed as they pass through the atmosphere and out the corner of his eye Doyoung can see Jaehyun tense up the higher they go.

“I’ve only been off world once before,” Jaehyun says when he notices him watching, “it’s a bit terrifying.”

He laughs breathily and his fingers curl and uncurl around the lever.

“it’s just a short trip, I want to show you something amazing,” Doyoung wraps his fingers around Jaehyun’s wrist and looks into his eyes, hoping he comes across as reassuring. Jaehyun smiles a tiny smile at him and swallows thickly, a wet click in his throat audible even to Doyoung.

“Pull the lever,” Doyoung whispers and without taking his eyes off him, Jaehyun follows his instruction.

The twinkling darkness of space warps around them as the hyperdrive kicks in and sends them flying across the galaxy.

 

It’s only a few minutes of small talk and playing with each other’s fingers before they reach their destination and the ship fall out of hyperspace, sublight engines taking over. Jaehyun gasps audibly and sits up straight in his seat, turning his head this way and that way as he tries to see everything at once.

“How …” he says, but comes no further as words fail him.

Doyoung smiles in satisfaction, a tiny bit of smugness creeping through because, _beat that for a first date._

The intercom beeps an incoming transmission and Doyoung opens a channel to the planet below, stating his reference number and requesting permission to land.

The ship jerks a little as the gravity funnel latches onto it and Doyoung sits back and allows the artificial gravity to pull them safely to the planet’s surface.

“How?” Jaehyun says again, obviously deciding monosyllabic speaking is the best course of action at the moment.

“Gravity funnel,” Doyoung explains, “it’s the only way to get to the surface. Without it, the other planet’s gravity fields would pull you back and forth until they tear your ship apart.”

“It’s perfectly safe,” he assures when Jaehyun looks worryingly at the planet right above their heads.

“Where are we?” Jaehyun asks next, latching onto Doyoung’s hand for a second before letting go with an embarrassed laugh.

“This is the planet Loth, in the constellation of Rhopalocera. 178,000 light years from New Earth.”

Jaehyun stares at Doyoung for several seconds, speechless, and then turns to stare above them again, slowly breaking into incredulous laughter.

“And that?” he asks and points up.

“Later,” Doyoung says as he takes the controls again, manoeuvring the ship into a safe landing.

“Now,” Doyoung jumps to his feet after shutting the engines off, “you get your basket and I’ll get us a blanket and some pillows. Shoo shoo,” he pulls Jaehyun along behind him and nudges him towards the living area while he himself moves to the sleeping quarters. They meet up by the ramp not a minute later.

“You said you had been off world once before,” Doyoung takes Jaehyun’s free hand in his and tangles their fingers, “but have you been on a different planet?”

Jaehyun shakes his head and bites his lips together, holding onto Doyoung’s hand a little tighter as the ramp lowers and they step outside.

“You might feel a little weird at first, but it’ll pass quickly,” Doyoung says when Jaehyun breathes in deeply and then holds his breath as his brow furrows and his face pales as a sickly look passes over him.

“New air, new gravity. You’ll get used to it soon, unless you’re in some way predisposed. You’re not part Penil are you?” Doyoung asks and Jaehyun shakes his head and almost falls over at the dizzy spell it gives him.

“Probably should have asked that before I took you here,” Doyoung laughs and rubs his neck, feeling more than a little flustered. He drops the blanket and inflatable pillows to the ground and catches Jaehyun as he makes to topple over, holding him firmly around the waist despite his heavier weight.

The worst of it passes in the next few seconds and Jaehyun can find his own feet again relatively quickly, steadying himself on Doyoung’s shoulders until his head stops spinning.

“Terrible beginning of a date,” Doyoung tries to joke, but his uncertainties make it sound more self-patronizing than the self-deprecating he was aiming for.

“No,” Jaehyun says, cheeks dimpling and eyes curving, and leans in to lay a kiss on Doyoung’s cheek, “it’s wonderful.”

Doyoung ducks his head to hide his burning cheeks and clears his throat quietly.

“Feeling better then?” he asks after picking up the blanket and pillows he had dropped, meeting eyes with Jaehyun briefly when the younger nods and hums in affirmation.

He holds a hand out to Jaehyun and the younger smiles widely and takes it in his and allows Doyoung to lead him away from the space port and into a brand new world.

 

“Normally it takes ages to get a booking here,” Doyoung explains as they walk away from the welcoming committee, “but I know someone who knows someone who works in administration and when there was a cancellation a few days ago, they let me know.”

Jaehyun hums in reply, busy taking in the multitude of alien flowers on either side of the paved path they are walking along.

“So that’s why you suddenly asked me out,” he teases and smiles happily when Doyoung’s cheeks flush pink again.

“Yeah,” Doyoung answers unconvincingly. They both know that Jaehyun going on a date with Nakamoto Yuta, a politician’s son, was the catalyst for Doyoung finally making a move.

“In here,” Doyoung says and Jaehyun goes ahead up the short staircase leading away from the path and onto an elevated terrace.

The air is rather warm so Doyoung shrugs off his jacket before spreading the blanket over the platform. He taps the ground and a short wall rises from it, and he arranges the blanket against it before popping the tap on the pillows, watching as they inflate.

“Have a seat,” he gestures an arm out at the set-up and Jaehyun sets the basket down on the edge of the blanket and crawls to sit against the pillows and the support wall, kicking his shoes off before pulling his feet onto the blanket.

Doyoung joins him, but before he can settle properly, Jaehyun turns to him expectantly.

“It’s later now,” he says, sitting upright, “tell me, how?”

Doyoung sits against the pillows and leans his head back to look up at the sky above them, filled with planets.

“I’ve never seen so many planets this close together before,” Jaehyun says, in awe at the celestial wonder.

“It shouldn’t be possible,” Doyoung says, leaning a little closer to Jaehyun and smiling when the younger tangles their fingers together between them.

“Every planet has its own gravity field and they should be pulling and tearing and crushing against each other, but instead they live beside each other naturally,” he turns his head to look at Jaehyun, “fitting together like pieces of a puzzle.”

“It’s beautiful,” Jaehyun whispers and smiles at Doyoung, leaning in to kiss his cheek again, “thank you for taking me here.”

They sit in silence for a while watching the four planets above them, until Jaehyun’s stomach rumbles quietly.

“Mmmm,” he moans, “food.”

Sitting up, Jaehyun reaches for the picnic basket and opens the lid, letting out the aroma of freshly baked pastries and bread. He hands a twined bread, about four inches long, to Doyoung and takes one for himself, biting into it happily and moaning lightly at the sweet taste. Doyoung takes a bite himself, anticipating the delicious taste and the fluffy texture of real, handmade bread.

“You really are in the right line of work,” he says even though he has said similar things so many times before, and Jaehyun lights up just the same as he always does.

“Tell me something though,” Jaehyun says around a mouthful, settling further into the pillows and turning slightly on his side to face Doyoung.

“How come you know so much, about everything?” he asks and Doyoung turns on his side as well, eating the rest of the sweet bread before answering.

“I’ve travelled, a lot, all my life. Been all over, me, my dad and my older brother. It’s just me now though.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun says when he pauses, and laces their fingers together again.

“Thanks, it’s okay though, it happened a long time ago.”

It was years ago, but it’s not really okay, it probably never will be. Doyoung’s life is built on their deaths so it’s not something he can ever let go off.

“You look young,” Jaehyun says suddenly, pulling Doyoung out of his head.

“To be so travelled, you look young,” he explains when Doyoung only looks at him. There is a question not being asked, Jaehyun choosing rather to talk around it instead, but Doyoung understands him perfectly.

“I’m part T’chal, long lifespan,” he says and Jaehyun makes a quiet _ah_.

“Part Cov so, ditto,” he says with a smile before plucking another piece of pastry from the basket, handing one to Doyoung as well.

“Really?” Doyoung asks, astounded. “I never would have guessed.”

Jaehyun sits up with a little huff, pulling his legs together and turning fully to lean his side against the pillowy support.

“And why is that?” he says loudly, pointing his pastry at Doyoung.

Doyoung laughs and waves a placating hand between them.

“It’s nothing bad, I’ve just met a few people who have been part human part Cov before, and well, they all looked more Cov than human. If I were to make a guess, I’d say you were fully human.”

Jaehyun does look very human; soft, rounded features, unremarkable brown eyes, pale skin with no distinguishing marks and his forehead is void of the tiny protruding points curving over his brow that is prevalent in the Cov race.

“I guess my mom’s genes were stronger,” Jaehyun shrugs and licks his lips. Doyoung can’t stop his eyes from following the movement.

“Do you look like her?” he asks and Jaehyun nods, pausing for a split second before gesturing to his body from the neck down.

“Well, she’s a tiny woman so not this,” he says and Doyoung laughs, narrowing his eyes at Jaehyun as he says; “I’m glad.”

“I can see them now,” Jaehyun says, studying Doyoung’s face closely. Doyoung turns his head a little to show more of the side of his face and the pale markings swirling from his temple and around his eye along his cheekbone. The marks are symmetrical, one on either side of his face, and is a genetical accessory that manifests in those that are of mixed human and T’chal heritage.

Jaehyun runs a finger along it and Doyoung holds his breath from start to finish and until Jaehyun lowers his hand back to the ground. A short moment passes between them where they just look at each other, and then as if spurred on by the same impulse, they lean in and meet in the middle in a kiss.

They part with a giddy laugh, settling closer together with their backs against the pillows to take in the view above them.

“Oh I love this,” Jaehyun says and hooks their arms together at their elbows.

“Yeah?” Doyoung says and Jaehyun hums quietly, a happy sigh.

“Beat that for a first date,” Doyoung mumbles and Jaehyun bursts out in a laugh.

“You really are jealous!” he exclaims and Doyoung scoffs, sending him a look to say that he’s crazy.

“Does it bother you that much?” Jaehyun asks, quieter when he notices how Doyoung is refusing to look at him.

It has been two weeks since he went on a date with Yuta, and while Doyoung was a little miffed about it at first and was extremely quick to ask him out once Jaehyun rejected Yuta’s offer of a second date, he wasn’t sure if Doyoung cared enough to be jealous about him.

“I only went out with him to see if it would get your ass in gear,” he explains and Doyoung laughs haltingly, a little incredulous.

“If you wanted to go out with me why didn’t you just ask? Why wait for me?”

He tilts his head to his shoulder and a smile grows slowly on his face as he watches Jaehyun fumble for words while his ears turn bright red.

“It’s okay, I know why,” he says and slips a little further down against the pillow so he can rest his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

Jaehyun slinks an arm around his waist and he lets him, settling closer against his side as he points up at the planet furthest to their right.

“That’s Karminnion, the entire planet is made of water. The government is trying to establish a gravity funnel to that planet too, but it’s not going so well.”

“Why would they want that when it’s just water?”

“Science, adventure, curiosity. There could be a whole world of unknown species on that planet, and if not it could be one hell of a water supply.”

Jaehyun slips further down as well, almost laying down with his head on a pillow. He tightens his hold around Doyoung, but Doyoung pulls away with an apologetic laugh.

“I don’t like being held,” he explains and Jaehyun retracts his arm quicker than lightning, mumbling a genuine apology as his cheeks tint red.

Most of his features are shadowed in the darkness, but the lamplight hits his cheeks perfectly, making them shine like rubies.

“No no, that’s on me, it has nothing to do with you,” Doyoung hurries to reassure and takes Jaehyun’s hand in both of his, leaning their heads together.

“And that is Athelas,” he says and points to the small planet furthest away from them. “At least that’s what everyone else calls it. It’s actually inhabited, but no one has been able to set foot on the planet so that’s all we know.

Isn’t it frustrating? A whole civilisation just waiting to be explored, and we have no way of reaching it.”

Jaehyun hums to show he’s listening, but it’s clear to Doyoung that his date doesn’t have the same enthusiasm about it as he does.

“Why don’t they just use one of those gravity thingies then?” Jaehyun asks, gesturing with his free hand in ways that no one would guess was for a gravity funnel. Doyoung laughs quietly, trying his hardest not to let out any sound.

“They can’t get close enough, not with the technology they have now. Maybe in ten years, fifteen depending on how important it is for the people in charge.

They’ve tried it a couple times, but no luck,” he takes a breath and whispers distractedly, “the ships got torn to pieces.”

He sits up quickly then, just barely feeling Jaehyun’s shudder, and looks into the basket, searching for his favourite pastry that Jaehyun has yet to serve him. He whoops victorious when he finds it and scoots on his butt until he is sitting beside Jaehyun again.

“You know, this looks like a butt,” he says and holds the bun up in front of Jaehyun.

“No, it’s a peach,” the younger argues, huffing as he pulls himself up to sit as well.

“Yeah, but it looks like a butt and d’you know why?” Jaehyun is holding his breath, face stern, but still so cute.

“Because it has cream inside it. Get it?” he laughs and bites into the bun, moaning exaggeratedly as his mouth is flooded with the smooth filling.

“No, it’s peach bread with vanilla cream inside! Don’t besmirch my pastry!” Jaehyun exclaims, but his stern mien only lasts for a few more seconds and then he is bursting into laughter as well.

Once they have calmed down, Jaehyun takes Doyoung’s wrist gently between his fingers and brings the bun up to his own mouth, sticking his tongue out to lick up some of the delicious filling. He does it so innocently, but the sight he makes is so erotic and in light of their previous word-sharing, Doyoung can’t stop thinking about butts and tongues and wondering at what Jaehyun might be willing to do in bed.

He clears his throat loudly, swallowing a couple times as his mouth has been flooded with saliva, and turns so he won’t have to look at Jaehyun, leaning his back against the pillows.

“What about this then?” Jaehyun asks, still licking at the cream, and points at the planet almost directly above their heads. It’s a bright red colour and rather pretty to look at.

“That planet doesn’t have a name,” Doyoung says, clearing his throat again when his voice comes out a little hoarse.

“The entire surface of the planet is molten lava, it’s uninhabitable. It’s owned by some corporation or other, they mine it for fuel. It only has a serial number.”

Jaehyun hums a little dejectedly and takes a large bite of the nearly finished bun.

“It’s beautiful to look at though,” he muses and licks his fingers, pastry all gone, and Doyoung can’t help laughing a little at Jaehyun’s appetite.

“We should name it Jaehyun then,” he teases and Jaehyun nudges him hard in the side, finally showing a little of that spunk that makes him so fun to talk with.

“Shut up,” he grouses, though his face is morphing into a pleased smile nonetheless.

“Make me,” Doyoung says flippantly and jumps a little when Jaehyun takes him on his word and draws him into a kiss.

It is nothing like the chaste first kiss they shared earlier, Jaehyun showing more confidence than he has ever done before as he kisses Doyoung deeply, cupping his cheek in a warm palm.

Jaehyun pulls back, biting his lower lip as he looks at Doyoung through hooded eyes.

“I’ll never talk again if you kiss me like that one more time,” Doyoung says and Jaehyun smiles, pleased. He leans in for another, longer kiss and Doyoung licks over Jaehyun’s lips and teases the younger’s tongue into his mouth.

“I could kiss you like that a hundred times, you’d never stop talking,” Jaehyun teases when he pulls back and all Doyoung can do is laugh in agreement.

They slide down to rest their heads on the pillows and stretch their legs out, Jaehyun hooks their ankles together and tickles the sole of Doyoung’s foot with his toes. In retaliation, Doyoung pinches his thigh.

They lay there for a long time, talking about miscellaneous things and getting to know each other more. It’s nice to talk about the deeper things and not just baseless flirting like they have been doing for the past month. They have very little in common, but they find it irrelevant because their differences are what makes them fit.

“You said booking,” Jaehyun prods, “you didn’t … pay a lot for this, did you?”

His brow is furrowed and he looks so handsome Doyoung has to kiss him again.

“No,” he says when they part, “I didn’t pay anything, it’s a planet no one owns it so they can’t charge people for coming here. The booking is only to regulate how many people are at the planet at any one time. This entire planet is a nature reserve.”

Jaehyun hums softly and tilts his head, asking Doyoung without words for another kiss.

They lay on their sides, facing each other, and kiss slowly, getting to know each other’s bodies under the stars.

It is all chaste, hands on each other’s waist, rubbing circles into hips and backs and the occasional brush over a thigh or a rounded butt as they explore each other’s mouths.

It could stay like that, except Doyoung knows himself well enough, and knows that when he starts sucking on Jaehyun’s tongue, he is well and truly lost. And their hips are pressed close enough together that he can feel Jaehyun’s cock starting to swell in his trousers.

“Ah, I told myself I wouldn’t do this,” he gasps and pulls away from Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tugs at his hip and licks over his mouth to get him to come back, but Doyoung shrugs him off gently.

“Jaehyun, I haven’t been on a date in so long,” he takes Jaehyun’s hand in his and leans over him slightly, “all I know is drinks and one-night-stands, and I don’t want that to be you.”

Jaehyun smiles at him and brushes a lock of his hair out of Doyoung’s face.

“I don’t want that either,” he whispers and cranes his neck up to kiss Doyoung sweetly.

Doyoung smiles and moves to lie down again, thinking that is it.

“But why does that mean we have to stop?” Jaehyun asks and runs a firm palm up and down the curve of Doyoung’s hip and the outside of his thigh.

“We’re on our first date Jaehyun, it’s not exactly procedure, is it?” Doyoung laughs gently and lays his fingers over the top of Jaehyun’s hand resting on his thigh.

“Since when do you care about that?” Jaehyun whispers, face inching closer to Doyoung, tempting lips parted slightly.

“Since never,” Doyoung whispers and dips in, taking Jaehyun’s lips in another kiss and sucking his tongue into his own mouth.

They pull closer together, Jaehyun slipping a leg between Doyoung’s and rubbing his thigh against Doyoung’s crotch, swallowing all his moans.

They’re both straining against the front of their trousers when Jaehyun pulls away with a gasp and untangles himself from Doyoung.

“Back to the ship I think?” he says, and Doyoung nods impatiently and while Jaehyun packs up his picnic basket, Doyoung bundles up the blanket and pillows and tucks it all under his arm. They don’t run, but their pace is quick as they make their way back to Doyoung’s ship.

 

Doyoung leads the way down the left corridor of his ship, hitting the palm scanner to open the door to his sleeping quarters.

“This is the only door I keep locked, don’t want my valuables to go missing,” he says and pulls Jaehyun inside with him.

The room isn’t big, only three metres across, with a slim walkway the only floor space available. Along the right wall, the hull of the ship, is his bed, tall and wide and custom made, and on the left wall are drawers and closets and a small, square-shaped safe, tucked into the wall.

“Cosy,” Jaehyun murmurs and tugs Doyoung around so they can kiss.

Doyoung isn’t a very patient man, and he doesn’t hesitate in pulling Jaehyun’s shirt out of his trousers and cramming his hand beneath the tight fabric, gripping his cock.

“Medium long, nicely thick. Gods, I want this inside me,” he murmurs into Jaehyun’s ear and the younger grips his shoulders tight as his body jerks a little with every pump of Doyoung’s hand around his cock.

“Really?” he squeaks, not at all prepared for a statement like that.

“Yeah,” Doyoung leans back and looks over his face a little dubiously, brushing his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Jaehyun’s neck.

Jaehyun blushes bright red, but his hands fall surely to Doyoung’s hips.

“I’m just … usually guys like you want to fuck me,” he explains, chewing on his bottom lip.

“It’s not bad, I’m all for that too, I was just.” He stops abruptly when Doyoung only raises an eyebrow and grips his cock tighter in his fist, dropping his left hand to the fastenings of Jaehyun’s trousers and undoing them.

“Been with a lot of guys like me, have you?” he says while tugging the tight leathery fabric over Jaehyun’s hips. His words or his actions or even the look on his face plants a seed of confidence in Jaehyun, and he tilts Doyoung’s head with both hands and kisses him deep.

“A couple,” he says, their lips bumping together with every word, “you’re all the same, you restless devil-may-care types. I know how to handle you.”

Doyoung licks into his mouth briefly as he tugs the bowtie from around Jaehyun’s neck, popping the top three buttons on his pink shirt.

“And how do you do that?” he asks, moaning when Jaehyun dips down to suck and lick at the skin right under his ear. He follows the younger’s lead when Jaehyun walks them backwards towards the tall bed, grunting when his hips knock against the frame.

“A good fuck,” Jaehyun says against his skin, “and I know how to do that whichever way necessary.” Jaehyun’s hands tighten on his hips a second before he is lifted off the ground, letting out a small yelp as he is placed on the edge of the bed.

He pulls the younger close between his legs and tilts his head up so they can kiss, tongues meeting first before their mouths swallow each other’s moans.

“Then get naked for me,” Doyoung whispers against Jaehyun’s lips, and laughs when a choked whimper escapes him, Jaehyun’s confidence gone with the speed of a lightning bolt.

“You are a mystery Jung Jaehyun,” Doyoung chuckles as he cups Jaehyun’s cheeks and rubs his thumbs gently over the other’s closed eyelids.

“Now don’t be shy, get naked for me.”

Jaehyun is blushing bright red at the ears and down his neck as he unbuttons his shirt and slips it off his shoulders, pulling the undershirt over his head right away to leave him half naked for Doyoung to feast his eyes on. He hesitates with his fingers gripping the waistband of his trousers and licks his lips when Doyoung palms his own cock and nudges him with a bare toe.

“Show me the jewels,” he says, leant back on one hand and stroking himself over his trousers, legs temptingly spread.

Jaehyun breathes deeply a couple times before pulling his trousers down his legs, pushing them off one leg after the other with only a little difficulty. He is not shy about sex, nor is he uncertain about his own prowess in the field, it’s the getting naked part that scares him, if only a little.

Being so vulnerable in front of another person for the first time is nerve-wracking, though Doyoung does a good job at calming him, only with his presence alone.

He pulls his underwear off without much fanfare, and steps, buck naked, to stand between Doyoung’s legs.

“So do you prefer this?” he asks as he works on opening Doyoung’s light washed jeans, ripped in a way that makes Jaehyun think it’s a consequence of long use and not done intentionally.

“No preference,” Doyoung says casually, brushing his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair while looking at him fondly, “best way to gauge how good a person is at sex is letting them fuck you,” he laughs.

Jaehyun chuckles along with him, agreeing wholeheartedly.

“I was with this guy once,” he starts, pausing while he helps Doyoung out of his jeans and continues once they are forgotten on the floor.

“He had never had a cock in his ass, not once, and it was the most boring sex of my life,” Doyoung laughs loudly, head tipping back, “I might as well have spread my legs for a straight guy.”

“Nooo,” Doyoung laughs, all the while pulling his shirt over his head, “tell me he at least knew the concept of a prostate orgasm?”

He bursts out laughing anew when Jaehyun shakes his head no, though it is a far more sympathetic sound than before.

“He had to suck me off after he was done,” Jaehyun complains lightly and pulls Doyoung’s underwear down to leave him naked on the bed.

“I would have you coming on my cock alone,” Doyoung says and scoots back to make room for Jaehyun on the bed.

“I’m sure you would, but me first,” Jaehyun pushes against him until Doyoung falls back on the bed, head on a pillow, and Jaehyun can lie down between his legs.

They kiss then, long and slow as their cocks rub against each other, with Jaehyun balancing on his forearms while Doyoung wraps his legs around his waist.

Minutes pass where they only trade kisses and grind slowly against each other until they’re both rock hard and leaking.

“How good are you with your tongue?” Doyoung asks then, kneading his fingers into Jaehyun’s ass cheeks, legs spread open as far as possible.

“Don’t know, don’t have a lot of practice in _doing_ that,” Jaehyun says, already a little out of breath. He is very willing to try though, and pushes himself up on his knees to hover over Doyoung.

They move around on the bed so Doyoung is on all four and Jaehyun is kneeling behind him, very much appreciating the size of the bed, far larger than is normal on space ships.

“Do you have an anal sponge?” he asks just as Doyoung hands him one of the soft, white sticks.

“Hate that name,” Doyoung says, laughing as he rests his shoulders against the mattress and push his ass out a bit more.

“It’s definitely not pretty,” Jaehyun says as he runs a hand over Doyoung’s curved back and inserts the thin stick into his ass.

Cleaning his lover’s ass before sex is not exactly stimulating nor arousing, but it makes the actual deed that much better. And if he doesn’t think too hard about it, inserting anything in Doyoung’s ass is totally hot.

He pulls it out after only a few seconds, the stick about twice its previous size and looking more like an actual sponge, and when Doyoung hits a button to the side of the bed and a lid opens below it, Jaehyun disposes of the tool in the small trashcan.

“Vanilla,” he hums when he leans down and places a kiss on one of Doyoung’s cheeks.

“Don’t like fruity scents, didn’t leave me much of a choice,” Doyoung says, and goes on about how the company who makes the anal sponges should expand their taste and scent collection. Jaehyun laughs quietly to himself, he already knew Doyoung could talk, and licks over his hole, shutting him up instantly. Doyoung’s hole really does taste of vanilla, so it’s no hardship at all to spread his cheeks apart and lick him again, and again and again until Doyoung starts moaning.

He runs the tip of his tongue around the rim of Doyoung’s hole and in little flicks across it, before laying his tongue flat against it. While Doyoung moans, his opening flutters under Jaehyun’s tongue and when tracing the outside isn’t enough, he slips his tongue past the first ring of muscle and licks inside Doyoung’s ass.

Stiffening his tongue, he thrusts it as far inside Doyoung as he can and moves it around, flicking the tip back and forth and in circles before pulling back and licking over the puckered entrance.

“Is it good?” he asks and Doyoung moans loudly in reply, knees slipping a little further apart and face falling into the pillow, leaving his ass poking out even more, and Jaehyun licks his lips as he spreads Doyoung’s cheeks apart and buries his face between them.

He licks quickly over Doyoung’s hole, laying the body of his tongue flat over the puckered entrance and rubbing it back and forth and up and down in constant motion, slipping the tip inside every few seconds. He stiffens his tongue again and thrusts the wet muscle in and out of Doyoung’s vanilla flavoured ass until his lover is cursing into the pillow and curling his fingers around the upset sheets.

“Ah shit that’s good,” Doyoung chokes when Jaehyun moves his tongue in circles and eights inside him, firm, slow strokes along his walls that tease him with the prospect of a prostate massage.

“Your fingers,” he whispers breathily and Jaehyun pulls his tongue out, licking around the rim as he accepts the bottle of lube Doyoung practically throws at him. He slicks up one finger to begin with and slips it easily inside to the base, licking around it while he searches for Doyoung’s prostate.

Doyoung yelps, a high and wonderful sound, when he finds it, and Jaehyun keeps his finger curled against it and rubs while he laps at the puckered hole stretched around his finger.

For only having had rimming performed on himself, Jaehyun thinks he is doing a rather good job at it, especially when Doyoung moans and begs for more of his tongue.

He pulls his finger out and sticks his tongue inside him again, fucking his ass with it and then lapping at his hole, while he covers three fingers with lube.

“Do you want to lie on your back?” he asks when he places two fingers against Doyoung’s entrance. Doyoung shakes his head and swallows loudly before speaking.

“Do that first,” he says and moans when Jaehyun immediately thrusts two fingers inside him. It’s easy to find his prostate now and Jaehyun curls his fingers as soon as they are fully inside and rubs them over the spongy area, holds Doyoung still with a hand on his hip as he strokes incessantly against it.

Doyoung moans, curses and gasps into the pillow he has buried his face in as he rides Jaehyun’s fingers, sounds only growing in volume when Jaehyun adds a third finger to the mix.

“Ready … I’m ready,” he gasps after another minute and Jaehyun pulls his fingers out and helps him turn over on his back. He can barely keep his eyes open, still feeling the intense pleasure Jaehyun has given him, and his body feels boneless even as his cock is still achingly hard. Jaehyun kisses him once and then sits back on his haunches, tugging slowly on his own cock.

“Condom?” he asks, eyes hooded and body tense with the readiness to act.

Doyoung holds his breath for a few seconds to gather his mind into some sort of composure.

“Covs are insusceptible to any know sexually transmitted diseases aren’t they,” he says, more a statement than a question, “you can drop it if you want.”

Doyoung quite likes it bare, but Jaehyun would be one of only two who have been granted that permission. He thinks that says more about how much he likes Jaehyun than possibly anything else he has ever done or said.

Jaehyun smiles at him for a long moment and then he picks up the lube and squirts a dollop in his palm that he uses to coat his cock in.

Doyoung sets his heels into the mattress and lift his hips, making it easy for Jaehyun to grip his ass in his palms and guide his cock to Doyoung’s entrance. He slides slowly inside, holding his breath until he bottoms out in Doyoung’s ass and then he moans long and low at the delicious tightness.

Holding Doyoung by the hip with one hand, he leans over him until he can reach his mouth and they kiss wetly with more tongue than lips while Doyoung adjusts to the stretch. Jaehyun’s cock is nicely thick like he said, even more so now that it is fully hard, and it stretches him so good, that little bit of pain mingling with the pleasure.

“I’m definitely keeping you,” he hums around Jaehyun’s tongue and jokes, “you know how to please a cock lover.”

Jaehyun laughs as well, a low sound that sends shivers through Doyoung’s body and has him clenching around the younger’s cock.

“Takes one to know one,” Jaehyun says and Doyoung’s mind is flooded with images where their positions are reversed and he is driving Jaehyun mad with pleasure on his cock. He can’t wait to do that too.

“So many opportunities to explore,” he sighs dreamingly and then gasps as Jaehyun pulls his hips back and thrusts slowly inside him.

He starts off slow, firm and shallow thrusts of his cock inside Doyoung, gripping Doyoung’s knees to keep his legs spread. The position gives him a perfect view of both Doyoung’s cock lying against his stomach and his own cock enveloped and moving inside of his lover’s body.

Doyoung grips the long pillow with both hands and moans at the ceiling while Jaehyun fucks him nice and slow.

 

Jaehyun is quiet as he moves his hips in shallow thrusts, only breathing deeply through his mouth, so Doyoung clenches hard around his cock to spark any other reaction out of him.

A sharp moan bursts from him, eyes flying to catch Doyoung’s and then he laughs breathily and strokes his palms along the elder’s thighs while he leans forward at the waist.

Their mouths meet in a short kiss as Jaehyun settles with his forearms on either side of Doyoung’s head.

“Sorry, been a while,” he says and makes a show of moaning lightly as he thrusts his cock fully inside Doyoung’s ass. He holds still while they kiss, brushing Doyoung’s hair out of his face and enjoying the other’s hands running up and down his back.

He kind of wants to stay like that, in Doyoung’s arms and kissing slow and deep, his cock held in the warm grip of Doyoung’s body.

But the need to move is itching at his spine and in his thighs and loins, and it isn’t long before he follows his instinct and pulls out of Doyoung to the tip and thrusts firmly back inside. Pushing himself up on his palms he sets a faster pace and fucks Doyoung harder and faster per his wishes, body heating up more and more with every gasped or moaned plea that leaves his lover’s mouth.

His hips slow down after a minute, unable to keep up the faster pace for longer than that at a time, and he straightens his back and lifts Doyoung’s legs up to rest against his shoulders.

Doyoung is tugging slowly at his own cock, keeping to Jaehyun’s pace.

“Do you want to come?” he asks and Doyoung only moans for a long moment, loving the way Jaehyun’s cock fills him and moves inside him.

“Fuck I want more, but yeah,” he says in one breath and rubs his thumb over the slit in his cockhead.

Jaehyun hums and picks up the pace a little again, fingers wrapped around Doyoung’s ankles as he rolls his hips against his backside. He moans lowly as his cock drags against Doyoung’s walls, and grunts when they clench around him.

Just as Jaehyun’s hips slow down again as his thighs start burning, Doyoung moans loudly and his legs jerks against Jaehyun’s shoulders as his hand pumps his own cock quickly four more times before he comes.

Doyoung’s back curves upwards in a beautiful arch as his cock shoots cum over his hand and chest and he moans louder than ever and clamps down on Jaehyun’s cock.

Jaehyun thrusts shallowly inside him through his orgasm, rubbing his cock over Doyoung’s prostate to maximise his pleasure.

“Fuck you’re good,” Doyoung gasps once he comes down from his high, ass still fluttering around Jaehyun’s cock. He moves his legs from Jaehyun’s shoulders, bending one far enough back that he can push at Jaehyun’s chest with his foot.

“No,” Jaehyun gasps when his cock slips free of Doyoung’s body, still hard and nowhere close an orgasm.

Doyoung guides him to lie down on his back and straddles his lap, taking his cock in one hand and sliding down on it so he is sitting in Jaehyun’s lap.

“T’chal, short recovery time,” he explains to Jaehyun’s slightly befuddled face, drawing a moan from him.

“I’m gonna love that when you fuck me aren’t I?” Jaehyun breathes, moaning and cupping Doyoung’s hips when the elder starts to move on his cock.

“Oh yeah,” Doyoung winks at him and sets a fast pace of rolling his hips over Jaehyun’s cock. He tangles his fingers with Jaehyun’s at his hips and lifts on his knees until his ass tugs at the head of Jaehyun’s cock and then he falls back down, drawing a sharp gasp from low in his throat. He does it a couple more times and then Jaehyun grips his hips tightly to hold him still and fucks up into him, four quick thrusts at a time, nearly toppling him over as they land right on his prostate.

Doyoung sits heavily in his lap and rolls his hips in circles and eights, keeping Jaehyun’s cock inside him as his own cock grows quickly to full hardness once more. Jaehyun’s cock rubbing constantly over his prostate has him nearly breathless, and can very possibly drive him to a second orgasm within the minute.

“Are you close?” he gasps and Jaehyun nods desperately, moaning and breathing heavily through his nose as he grips Doyoung’s hips. The warmth and tightness that surrounds his cock, gripping and pulling at him as Doyoung undulates almost frantically on top of him, feels so good he wishes it would never end. But the thrill of a coming orgasm that shakes in his thighs and tingles his crotch is too tantalizing a lure to prolong it any more.

He grips Doyoung’s cock and pumps it to his own rhythm, tugging Doyoung over the edge with him. Doyoung clenches around him as he comes for a second time, painting Jaehyun in white, and with a gasped “yes!” Jaehyun comes as well, coating the inside of Doyoung’s ass with his come.

 

A minute later Doyoung is still straddling his lap, breathing deeply with his eyes closed. Jaehyun watches him through tired eyes and rubs his thighs softly, waiting for him to move first.

They both groan when Doyoung finally moves, rising from Jaehyun’s lap and off his cock, a thin river of cum trickling out of his ass and down the inside of his right thigh.

He leans over Jaehyun and hits the wall next to the bed, picking a sponge from the drawer that pops out and quickly inserting it in his ass, letting it clean up any cum and lube residue. Next he takes a disposable wet towel and wipes between his thighs and over his stomach and hand and then he cleans Jaehyun, leaving them both clean and smelling of the standard soapy smell that is so fabricated it has no relation to anything in nature.

Disposing off all of it in the trashcan, Doyoung lies down next to Jaehyun, nudging him a little to take his place in the middle of the bed.

“I don’t like being held,” he says when Jaehyun moves to wrap his arms around him and the younger says a quiet “ah” in remembrance and scoots a little down the bed to curl against Doyoung’s chest instead.

“It’s okay, I love being held,” he says and tilts his head up to smile at Doyoung.

Doyoung laughs, a tiny giggle as he ruffles Jaehyun’s hair, and tilts his head when Jaehyun puckers his lips for a kiss.

“Tell me one thing,” Jaehyun says suddenly, as if he has been thinking about something he could no longer keep to himself.

“How come a ship this size has its own hyperdrive?”

Doyoung hums as he lays soft kisses along Jaehyun’s brow and strokes his naked shoulder.

“I played cards with one of the best mechanics in the galaxy,” he says and Jaehyun sucks in a breath and pulls himself on top of Doyoung’s chest to look him properly in the face.

“You’ve met a Mango?” he asks quietly as if he is awestruck merely at the thought.

“Yes, and don’t call them that,” Doyoung says and Jaehyun’s eyes widen and he stills as if he was caught in the middle of doing mischief.

“Why, is it offensive?” he asks and Doyoung laughs.

“No they love it, but it’s stupid,” he says and Jaehyun seems to brush it from his mind once certain he wasn’t offending anyone.

“So he fixed it for you?” Doyoung nods and Jaehyun continues, “is it true they take payment in sex?”

Doyoung sits up a little more, leaving Jaehyun craning his neck to rest his chin against his sternum and Doyoung laughs at how he looks so much like a mischievous boy.

“They live off it, sex I mean,” he says and Jaehyun’s mouth falls open unattractively, or what would have been unattractively if it wasn’t Jaehyun.

“Not sex in particular, but the endorphins, the adrenaline and dopamine and probably other things as well that the body releases during sex. They soak it up somehow and assimilate it in their body as energy.”

Jaehyun nods slowly, sounding a short “huh”, and moves to rest his cheek against Doyoung’s breastbone and curl into his side again.

“So he fixed you a hyperdrive and you,” he mimes legs spreading with his fingers, adding a cute little sound effect that has Doyoung giggling.

“Yeah, I got a hyperdrive and he got me,” he mimics Jaehyun and spreads two fingers apart.

“I guess the question then is, was he a good card player?” Jaehyun jokes and Doyoung laughs into his hair and tightens his arms around him.

“Nah he was shit,” he says once he calms down, “he kept playing the tens.” It has them bursting into laughter again, though it is tinted with post-orgasmic exhaustion.

He studies Jaehyun, looking so beautiful in the afterglow as he traces indecipherable patterns on his chest, occasionally pursing his lips or blowing air over his skin. He is so effortlessly cute, and so incredibly handsome, Doyoung has a hard time believing he managed to snatch him up. It’s not like Doyoung didn’t have any other interested parties to compete with, there were plenty of them. Yuta was only one in an ocean of people smitten with the lovable baker with the magic touch.

Just as he opens his mouth, probably to say something utterly cheesy and completely out of character, the intercom beeps with an incoming transmission reminding them that they are required to leave the planet within ten minutes.

Instead of potentially ruining his unflappable image, Doyoung groans as he extracts himself from Jaehyun and slips off the bed. His body is heavy in the way that only comes with bone deep exhaustion and his legs shake under his weight, but he’d rather not get a ticket for overstaying.

“You can stay here if you want, I’ll fly us back home,” he leans with his elbows on the bed and juts his chin out to Jaehyun who squirms closer to lay a kiss on his pursed lips.

Stealing the sheet from the foot of the bed to wrap it around himself, he scurries off to the cockpit on unsteady feet as he can still feel the ghost of Jaehyun’s cock inside him.

 

Doyoung doesn’t return until they have landed safely back on his ramp in the space port of New Earth. Jaehyun had gone searching through a drawer and has found a large sweater of Doyoung’s that he pulled on, but other than that he is still just as naked.

“You haven’t dressed,” Doyoung says when he walks through the door and in the silence that follows, where neither seems to be breathing, the woosh of it closing behind him is painfully loud.

“I was hoping I … I was hoping I could stay,” Jaehyun says haltingly, pushing himself up to sit in the bed instead of laying down. When Doyoung doesn’t say anything, he scoots to the edge and slips off the bed.

“It’s okay, I can leave for now, I’ll just.” He is stopped when Doyoung takes a long step into the room and catches one of his wrists, sliding his fingers along his palm to tangle them with Jaehyun’s.

“No, stay. I want you to stay,” he says, a smile flashing across his face.

“I had thought maybe you’d want some time first, it was only our first date after all,” he chuckles and Jaehyun joins him when he realises what a pair of idiots they are. They should have just come clean about how much this meant to them both, but he figures they won’t have to anymore. He has a feeling they both understand it now.

He makes to climb back into bed, but Doyoung holds him still and sends him a playful look.

“Watch,” he says and presses a dark blue panel on the frame of the bed, placed right at the top and in the corner, and the mattress starts turning, dumping pillows and sheets and all into the hollow space beneath it. In its place is a new mattress with fresh sheets and pillows and blankets, all held in place by tiny metallic clamps that disappear into the bedframe.

“Did you order fresh sheets to sleep in?” he jokes and Jaehyun laughs lightly and climbs onto the bed, rolling happily around in the nicely-made bed.

“I made it myself,” Doyoung says and drops the sheet from around his body and climbs naked into bed.

“It’s brilliant,” Jaehyun gushes and cups Doyoung’s face in both hands to pull him close for a kiss.

One kiss quickly leads to two and three and soon they are making out again as enthusiastically as if they hadn’t already tired each other out.

They are stopped from taking it any further by their own exhausted bodies, and eventually they settle with Doyoung curled around Jaehyun’s back.

“In the morning,” Jaehyun mumbles as he clutches Doyoung’s arm to his chest, smiling softly when Doyoung hums.

“Do you want to fuck me then?” he asks sweetly and when Doyoung slips a leg between his and rubs his thigh once against him, he takes it as a resounding _hell yes._


End file.
